Beautiful
by Khrystyne
Summary: Written for Akiko in the Yahoo Group JackxWill ficathon. Some kissing between boys, Elizabeth’s a little . . . slutty, “kidnapping” . . .


Title: Beautiful Author: Katie Bilodeau Summary: Written for Akiko in the Yahoo Group JackxWill ficathon. Some kissing between boys, Elizabeth's a little . . . slutty, "kidnapping" . . . Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Jack/Will (obviously, as this is a Jack/Will slash group) Archive: Take what ye want! Give nothin' back! Just let me know! Warnings: Nothing. Zip. Nada. Zilch. Maybe some language. And some kissing between our two favorite pirates (or our favorite pirate and pirate/blacksmith)! Author's Notes: I feel a bit bad about making Elizabeth such a tramp. But if it's for the good of Will and Jack . . . hey, she's a whore!!!  
  
Will leant onto the railing of the pier as he did every evening at this time. This had been his daily routine since he and Elizabeth had watched Jack tumble over the side of the fort into the ocean over a month ago. He and Elizabeth were engaged to be married now. Life was going good. His old employer, Mr. Brown, had died -- although to some, that might not exactly be classified as good -- and left him the smithy. Will had a good business and he was steadily climbing his way up the social ladder everyone seemed to think so highly of in Port Royal. Commodore Norrington had even stopped sneering at him when they passed each other in the streets -- for the most part, anyway. So why was he out here staring off into the sea? He thought back in his memories, searching for the first time he came here. The night after Jack escaped. Will sighed heavily and hung his head. His thoughts always seemed to turn to that mangy pirate recently. What was so special about him, Will couldn't see. Although, his dark, kohl-rimmed eyes were amazing. You could drown in their depths! And the pirate did have a very . . . erm, nice mouth. Smile! I meant to say smile, Will chided himself furiously. Then his lips quirked upwards in a crooked semblance of a smile.  
  
"Don't even want to imagine what Norrington and Elizabeth and Governor Swann would say if they could hear my thoughts now," the blacksmith mumbled to himself, staring out at the darkening horizon, the sun burning a blood red on the waters in the distance. "Arguing with myself about that bloody pirate . . ."  
  
He shook his head and sighed deeply.  
  
"An' why in Davy Jones' locker would ye be sighin' so 'eavily fer, eh, young William?" came a voice in very close proximity to his left ear. Will started and looked cautiously to his left, unconsciously hoping against hope. When he saw his hope and fear had been realized, he yelped and jumped back against the rail.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood, grinning and arms crossed, not three feet from him.  
  
"Still haven't learnt the meaning of a personal bubble, I see," Will muttered as he composed himself.  
  
"No such thing, mate," Jack replied, his grin widening. He sauntered forward and draped an arm around Will's shoulders, leading him away from the railing. "Now, we're goin' t' get us a drink an' then ye'll be tellin' Cap'n Jack about yer sorrows with yer bonnie lass."  
  
Will saw there was no good in protesting; Jack and he were going to have a drink even if the pirate had to drag him kicking and screaming. Will allowed himself to be led by the chattering pirate to a nearby tavern, the Sputtering Sailor. Along the way, Will found himself enthralled with Jack. Everything about him: his voice, his mannerisms, his way of flailing his left arm about so much Will though t would windmill from his body, while his right arm stayed latched tightly around Will.  
  
". . . An' 'ere's another joke I 'eard a while back. Tell me what ye think about it; I'm not completely sure I think it's funny, an' so I need another opinion," Jack was saying as Will's mind cleared a bit and he was able to hear what the pirate was saying. The blacksmith was still painfully aware of Jack's arm around his shoulders, however. " 'ere goes. A pirate walks into a bar with an absolutely enormous steerin' wheel stuck down the front of 'is pants. The bartender's been watchin' the man an' can't help but stare at the sight. I mean, can ye honestly blame 'im? 'ow often d'ye see a man walk into a bar with a steerin' wheel trust in 'is pants? Anyway, finally, the barkeep asks, 'Why in Davy Jones' Locker d'ye 'ave that bloody steerin' wheel stuck in yer pants?' The pirate looks back at the barkeep an' replies, 'Arrr -- which, by the way, I meself 'ave never actually said -- Arrr, it's drivin' me nuts!' "  
  
Will grinned in spite of himself.  
  
"Ahh, ye like it, then?" Jack asked him, waggling his eyebrows and grinning in that mentally unstable way he had perfected.  
  
"Not . . . liked it, per say," Will corrected him. "I more . . . found entertaining the things you're amused by."  
  
The endearing smile was replaced by a frown.  
  
"Now, William, ye need t' think outside of the proper, borin' little box ye're 'oldin' on to," Jack told him grandly. He pushed open the door and firmly guided Will inside. He pushed the blacksmith into a booth and swaggered over to the bar, ordering for the both of them. Will found himself watching the pirate swing his . . . assets back and forth as he walked, staring almost to the point of leering. He didn't notice Jack turn around at the bartender's gesture, nor did he see him grin crookedly. Will snapped out of his study of Jack and closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image. It was to no avail, however. Jack's swinging hips danced in front of his eyes, taunting him. He didn't realize said pirate had picked up their drinks and had returned to the table.  
  
"Like what ye see, luv?"  
  
Will's eyes snapped open to see Jack's face in very close proximity to his own. Will was suddenly very nervous, though he didn't know why. He was never this anxious around Elizabeth.  
  
"I--I d--don't know wh--what you're . . . uh, what you're t--talking about," Will stammered, averting his eyes from the glittering dark brown orbs of the older man. The pirate's grin widened ever more, if it was even possible.  
  
"Aye . . . sure ye don't," he replied in a drawl, with a tone that caused the tips of Will's ears to turn red. He sat down and shoved a full tankard towards the younger man. "'ere. Drink up."  
  
Will scrunched his nose and peered into the drink.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Rum, of course! The drink of all pirates!" Jack told him. Will shook his head and pushed the tankard away a bit.  
  
"I don't drink rum," he said matter-of-factly. The tankard was pushed back towards him.  
  
"Ye do now," Jack ordered. With a sigh, Will picked up the mug, realizing he was never going to get out of drinking the rum. He looked at it, then to Jack, whose kohl-rimmed eyes were staring at him over his own rum.  
  
"Cheers, then." Will raised his tankard in a mock salute before tipping some rum into his mouth and swallowing. He started coughing and spluttering as the drink went down, burning slightly along the way. In a flash, Jack was sitting next to him, handing him a glass of water. Will took it gratefully, taking small mouthfuls as the burning disappeared.  
  
"Ye all right, there, luv?" Jack asked, rubbing Will's back in distracting circles. Will nodded as he reached for him rum once more. Jack's hand paused on his own. "Are ye sure ye want t' be doin' that?"  
  
"I can handle it," Will told him defensively. "It was—I just have never had rum before."  
  
"Ahhh. Well, then, me dear William, drink t' yer 'eart's desire!" Jack exclaimed. Will laughed at his flamboyancy and took a small sip of rum. "Now, why don't yet tell ol' Cap'n Jack all about the troubles ye're obviously goin' through over yer lady love?" Jack suggested, drinking deeply from his tankard of rum, all the while staring at Will. Will shrugged and downed the rest of the rum, grimacing a bit as the liquid burned a way down his throat. He set the empty mug down and folded his hands.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, there being troubles with Elizabeth," the blacksmith said, carefully choosing his words. Jack raised an eyebrow. It was almost comical.  
  
"C'mon, luv," Jack nudged. "I may be a pirate, but that don't mean I'm stupid. Don't think I've'n't noticed ye starin' out at the sea every night fer the past week. An' 'oo knows 'ow often ye've done that 'fore we anchored way out in the bay."  
  
Will looked up at him sharply.  
  
"You've been here for a week?" he asked.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"And you've been watching me?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Jack leaned in and leered at the younger man before him.  
  
"Like the show, luv," Jack told him suggestively. Will blushed a deep red. Jack chuckled. "An' ye look so damn pretty when ye redden like that."  
  
Will gaped at him. Then Jack did something Will never expected him to. Ever.  
  
The pirate leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Will's.  
  
And Will did something he never thought he would.  
  
He kissed back. Will closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. After a moment, Jack pulled away a bit and stared into Will's chocolate eyes, grinning slightly. Will was breathless.  
  
"I knew ye'd like that," Jack whispered. "Let's go."  
  
He stood up and grabbed Will's wrist, dragging him towards the door. He threw a few shillings to the bartender, enough to pay for the rums. Jack pulled a stammering Will through the streets, ignoring the protests from the younger man. Will soon got his bearings and realized they were on their way to the Governor's mansion.  
  
"Jack, what are we doing?" he hissed, pulling at his hand. "It has to be past one in the morning!"  
  
"We're goin' t' see yer lady love?" Jack told him determinedly.  
  
"Why do you keep calling her that?" Will asked crossly.  
  
"Because she is, indeed, yer lady love, aye?"  
  
Will averted his eyes and hesitated. Jack slowed and stopped his charging.  
  
"Or maybe . . . ye're not so sure anymore?" the pirate asked quietly. Will looked at him and nodded slowly, an ashamed flush creeping up his cheeks. "Ahhh . . ." was all Jack said in reply before snatching up Will's wrist again and racing up the hill to the Swanns'.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Hush, Will. Now, which window be Lady Elizabeth's?" Jack asked, dropping his voice to a whisper.  
  
"That one," Will replied, pointing. "Jack, what are we doing here?"  
  
"I'm goin' t'ave a bit of a talk with Miss Elizabeth," Jack told him, looking determinedly at the house. He started forward and began climbing the rose trellis that ran up the mansion next to Elizabeth's window. Will stared up at the pirate scaling the house for a moment before scrambling after him.  
  
"Jack, talk with her tomorrow!" he hissed up, feeling a bit clumsy as he saw how Jack was darting up the trellis. "She's probably sleeping right now!"  
  
A lusty moan floated through the open window. The two men froze on the trellis. Jack glanced down at Will.  
  
"Sleepin' with 'oo?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Will wore an expression of shock on his face. It soon melted into one of anger.  
  
"Go," the blacksmith growled. Jack nodded once and silently climbed the last several feet, Will hot on his heels. Quickly the two leapt inside and stared openmouthed at the scene before them.  
  
Elizabeth was writhing under the sheets, moaning loudly. Lying on top of her was a wigless Commodore Norrington, both flustered and sweaty. When they saw Will and Jack glaring at them, they scrambled to pull the bedcovers over themselves.  
  
"Elizabeth, what on earth are you doing?" Will hissed at her, enraged.  
  
"I do believe, that is fairly obvious," Norrington replied coldly.  
  
"William Turner, how dare you burst into my bedchamber in the middle of the night!" Elizabeth exploded, clutching silken sheets around her torso. "And with that filthy pirate!"  
  
"'parently, 'er feelins' about me've changed," Jack muttered. Will nodded in agreement.  
  
"Indeed. The last time you and she met, I recall she was saying her place was with me, between you and this arse." Norrington glared at Will.  
  
"Got me out of a bit of sticky situation there, she did," Jack murmured with a crooked grin. Will smiled briefly. Jack paused and looked at him. "Why did ye do that by the way?"  
  
Will flushed, remembering the exact reason.  
  
"We can discuss that later if you truly want to pursue it," he whispered back.  
  
"Ahh, trust me, luv, I do!"  
  
Will then turned back to Elizabeth and Norrington.  
  
"How could you do this to me? To us?" he asked her.  
  
She sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Nothing has happened to us, Will, my love," she explained. "James is just a placeholder until we can . . ." she leered at him suggestively " . . . consummate our marriage. I feel nothing for him."  
  
"Well, ye better start feelin, luv," Jack interrupted, glancing around Will's shoulder. Will, Elizabeth, and Norrington looked at him.  
  
"Why is that, pirate?" Norrington asked.  
  
"B'cause I mean t' be kidnappin' yer fair Mr. Turner 'ere," Jack told the room.  
  
Three mouths dropped as they gaped at Jack.  
  
"What?" Will asked quietly so only Jack could hear him, astonished. Jack glared at him, wiggling his eyebrows so Will caught on. "Oh! Oh, yes. Yes, he is. The bloody pirate is kidnapping me."  
  
"You can't kidnap him!" Elizabeth screeched at Jack. "He's mine!"  
  
"Yes, me dear, I understand that," Jack replied plaintively. "But see, it was 'is idea."  
  
Will turned and glared at Jack.  
  
"What do you mean, it was his idea?" Elizabeth asked, her calm voice portraying a barely veiled fury.  
  
"I mean, I was goin' t' kidnap you fer a large sum of ransom, but Will 'ere wouldn't let me an' is givin' me 'imself instead," Jack explained. "There's one condition: That ye aren't t' be 'urt."  
  
Elizabeth snapped her head around to look at Will.  
  
"Will, is this true?!"  
  
"Yes," Will replied hesitantly. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Ye see?" Jack grinned widely. Quick as lightening, he whipped his sword out of its sheath and pressed the blade against Will's throat. Will's heart dropped and he knew the kiss had just been a sham to get Will to agree to anything. This pirate captain was crazy as hell! Jack grabbed Will's arm and dragged him back towards the window, keeping the blade pressed to his skin.  
  
"Now, if ye'll be so good as t' say goodbye, Miss Swann," Jack ordered. Elizabeth's eyes widened as Jack began forcing Will out the window. She leaned forward slightly as Jack stepped out the window as well.  
  
"Adieu, Elizabeth, Norrington," Jack farewell-ed with a flash of a grin.  
  
Elizabeth could be heard screeching obscenities as Jack and Will jumped safely to the ground. Will, fearing for his life, starting running away the moment he felt the pavement under his feet. He wasn't fast enough and Jack caught him a moment later. Both fell to the ground, Jack's arms wrapped around Will.  
  
"Luv, why are ye runnin'?" he asked, his breath hot in Will's ear. "I wasn't really goin' t'urt ye."  
  
Will looked at him.  
  
"But you had your sword pressed against my throat!"  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"Ahh, that was fer show," he told him. "I could never 'urt ye, Will. Ye're too pretty."  
  
Will blushed -- again -- as Jack pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Now, come on. Ol' Norrington an' Elizabeth'll 'ave called in the cavalry by now," Jack said, glancing back at the now-lit house. He and Will raced through town to the docks. Will looked around for a boat full of pirates.  
  
"Jack, how are we getting to the Pearl?" Will asked breathlessly. Jack looked back at him and kissed him again, making Will's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Hope ye know 'ow t' swim good," Jack replied before pushing Will into the water. It was shockingly cold and Will sputtered as he came through the surface just in time to see Jack make a beautiful swan dive.  
  
"Why do I have to look all clumsy and such when you get to look so amazingly graceful?" Will asked as they began powerful strokes, cutting the gentle waves of the sea.  
  
"B'cause ye get t' look gorgeous ev'ry day," Jack replied. "Hurry an' swim!"  
  
Will pushed himself through the water even harder. He felt the spray of the ocean shower over him as a bullet shattered the water where his leg had been barely a second before. He and Jack spent the next ten minutes swimming frantically towards the Black Pearl, who was waiting far out in the bay. They dodged rifle and pistol shots, and even cannon fire when Norrington and his men grew desperate enough. They made it to Jack's beloved ship safely, although they'd each collected several close calls.  
  
They were thrown down ropes to climb and hauled aboard. Their teeth chattering from the frigidness of the water, thick woolen blankets were wrapped about them as the ship set sail to escape the gunfire of Port Royal. The rest of the crew gathered around them to welcome him aboard. Anamaria pushed them all aside and threw her arms around Will's neck, causing him to stumble slightly.  
  
"Will, it's good t' see ye again," she greeted with a grin. Will smiled back. As the crew busied itself with manning the ship, Will watched with a small amount of sorrow as the town shrunk into the distance.  
  
"Ye know ye can't ever go back now ye've joined us," came a soft drawl next to Will's ear. He hesitated.  
  
"I know," he replied, "but I don't want to go back anyway." He turned to face Jack. "When I said my place was between you and Norrington, I meant it. I'm a pirate, Jack; no matter how I try to change the fact, it's in my blood. I belong on the Pearl, not in a stuffy house married to the governor's daughter."  
  
Jack smiled at him.  
  
"Why did ye do that anyway, can ye tell me?" he asked. Will shrugged and was glad it was dark out, hiding his slight blush.  
  
"I'd unconsciously realized what I truly thought about you," he whispered, finding the wooden planking of the ship immensely interesting. Jack reached out a hand and gently raised Will's face to meet his eyes.  
  
"An' what d' those thoughts be?" the pirate asked hoarsely. Will silently berated himself for being so bold even as he leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against Jack's. The touch was fleeting and it was over almost as soon as it had started. Jack opened his eyes and grinned.  
  
"I knew ye liked me kissin' ye," Jack told him. Will blushed.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to say anything unless I was sure," he replied brashly. Jack's grin widened. Behind him, the sun was beginning to rise, casting a pale, pinkish hue over the horizon. Will walked to the other side of the ship to gaze at the beauty. He felt Jack joined him a moment later, an arm slipping comfortably around his waist.  
  
"Beautiful," Will murmured as he looked over his shoulder into Jack's eyes, leaning slightly into the comfortable embrace.  
  
"I dunno," Jack disagreed, wrinkling his nose. Will looked at him curiously. "I've never been a terribly big fan of pink. I prefer more . . . red an' black." Will rolled his eyes. "I like blue, too. An' white."  
  
Will laughed.  
  
"You are without a doubt the strangest pirate I've ever heard of," he told Jack, laughing still. Jack grinned again and twirled the corners of his moustache so they were curled upwards.  
  
"Ahhh . . . but ye 'ave 'eard of me!" 


End file.
